


snow dance snow spar

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dancing in the Snow, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara is teaching Zuko how to move like a waterbender.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	snow dance snow spar

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some spar w/ Zutara

“It’s almost like dancing,” he says as they practice waterbending forms together.

“I could say the same for firebending,” she replies, “Fast, light on your feet, and a bit flashy? Sounds like dancing and having a good time.” 

“Want to dance, Ambassador?” he asks, and she grins.

“You know it!” she replies with a grin, and there they dance, moving like their opposite element’s bending styles, the firebender moving fluidly, and the waterbender moving with sharp, explosive movements, both moving with the strength of the two elements. At some point, both benders began dancing and bending their elements, fire moving like water and water moving like fire. 

“That was fun,” Zuko says, grinning as they stopped their impromptu dance.

“You know what’d be more fun?” Katara asks, a challenge in her eyes, “A spar.”

“No fair!” Zuko mock-protests, and Katara only gets into a battle stance.

“A bender has to be prepared for any situation!” she teases, and makes the first strike, striking like a firebender - strong, precise, and sharp, while Zuko raises a fire wall as a defense, moving as fluidly as a waterbender. The spar comes to a draw, Zuko slipped at some point and when Katara stood over him to pin him down, he managed to bend a fire dagger and hold it to her as she held several icicles close to him.

“Good spar,” he says, and she melts the ice with a smile before pulling him up, gently pecking his lips once he was on his feet. 

“I think we’re sufficiently warm enough now,” Katara says, “And you’re bending more like a waterbender.”

“And you’re bending more like a firebender,” Zuko says, pulling her close as they walk back home. She giggles.

“Enemies better watch out,” she says, and Zuko can only laugh. 

Once you’ve danced in sync and sparred to a draw, no enemy could break you.

**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me aaaaliiiiiiiiive


End file.
